


The One With The Toddler and Make-Up

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Married Life, life with a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a girl got to do when she's not allowed to play with mommy's make-up? Find an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Toddler and Make-Up

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, come look.”

With a groan Felicity burrowed deeper into her mountain of pillows. Maybe if they ignored her, she would go back to sleep?

“Daddy!”

Of course not.

“She’s your daughter before 8 o’clock on the weekends,” Felicity mumbled, probably not coherent for anybody but her husband, who had lots of practice with deciphering her early morning rambles.

After a kiss to her bare shoulder he heaved himself out of bed in search of their mischievous toddler before she started painting the walls with toothpaste again. Some of their walls still smelled mintfresh.

He finally found her sitting on the kitchen floor and sat down next to her. “What did you do, munchkin?”, he asked her trying not to laugh at the picture his daughter made.

“I want to look pretty like mommy,” she told him with a seriousness only a toddler could manage in the face of a parent about to scold.

“What did the jelly do to you?” The jar was still open, with more jelly stuck to the outside then still in it.

“Mommy says I can’t use her lipstick.” The little girl pouted and licked some of the jelly off her lips. “Can we show her how pretty I look?”

Chuckling Oliver tried to wipe away some of the rasperry jelly, clearly used as an alternative to lipstick, spread all around her lips and on her cheeks.

“How about we let mommy sleep and I’ll make pancakes?”

“With chocolate?”

“Sure.”

“Yay!” The little girl threw herself at him, getting jelly all over him. A regular start of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [allyspherewrites.tumblr.com](http://allyspherewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
